Be my Mistress ( Jan x mc fan fcition )
by emfootie
Summary: This is a fan fiction of the Butler Jan from the Dres Van Kingdom or Joshua's Kingdom. i hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**Be my Mistress ( Be my Princess Jan x MC Fan Fiction ) **

**Author Notes: Hello! This is my first fan fiction so it might not be the best but I'm going to try really hard! :D So this is a Be my Princess fan fiction, If you don't know what it is it's an otome game. (ill explain it better later on) Any way, for those who have read Be my Princess have you ever fallen deadly in love with one of the butlers or had admired them? WELL, I have certainly. So I decided to write a fan fiction on Butler Jan from Dres Van Kingdom (Joshua's Kingdom) I really hope you enjoy this story! THIS STORY WILL BE 13+ including: foul language and romantic stuff XD Please tell me if I have spelling errors or grammar errors! (ps, I suck at spelling) ENJOY!**

**If you haven't read Joshua's main story here's a brief explanation!**

**( the MC's name in my story will be Monica, she might have a little bit of a different personality compared to MC.) So it all starts when mc runs into an elderly man and helps him when he falls. He is very delighted but little does she know he is the King of Noble Michel( later in the story he praises her claiming she had saved her life). ( the main Kingdom in the game) Later she gets caught in the rain and is assisted by Prince Edward, during their conversation Prince Keith's limo splashes Mc with mud and Edward offers to take her to the ball at Nobel Michel as an apology. At the party she meets the other princes, Wilfred, Glenn, Roberto and Joshua(who had left a bad impression on mc) a prince asks her to dance, at that point the story starts and you pick a prince. When you pick Joshua's route you turn around and he is disappointed because it is the mc. He decides to put up with his mistake and dance. After the dance mc goes into the hall, and Joshua follows. Mc was taking to Zain (Lord Michel or Mike's butler) about when she "saved Mike's life" and thanking her for doing so. Joshua over heard and was intrigued and thought she was lying about being a commoner, he had believed she was Mike's granddaughter. Mc tried to run away but Joshua insisted on talking, Joshua soon took her along with Prince Roberto to his Kingdom thinking she was royalty. Mc was to afraid to speak up and say she was only just a commoner, when entering Dres Van the midnight bell rings and it was illegal that a commoner cannot enter that late. Mc ends up staying at the kingdom until she finishes a ton of paper work before she would be permitted to leave. And the story drags on from there, after that is when my story starts. In the real story (SPOILERS AHEAD SORRY) Jan is a secret spy for a kingdom in which they had a rivalry with but I'm going to keep that out of my story if you were wondering. Okay then, let's get started!**

It was just a few weeks after I had been bound to Dres Van, I was nowhere to being finished with my paper work. It was just so complicated. I was working in a guest room which they let me borrow. I just had gotten out of the shower and didn't notice I hadn't put on a shirt, I was working in a bra and shorts. How embarrassing. I didn't notice this until Jan had entered my room to prepare me tea.

Jan walks in and sets the tea on the coffee table, he kindly looks up at me and notices I am shirtless. He slightly blushes and has a face of surprise

"Um, sorry for the intrusion." He stood there.

I looked up at him confused until I noticed I am in just a bra and shorts. "ACK!" I quickly wiggled in my chair and fell to the floor.

"Miss Monica! Are you okay?" he cautiously comes over to me to check for my safety.

I cover my shirtless body, "Jan! please, um, sorry but can you get me a shirt?"

As I roll up into a ball he sighs "yes, where are they?"

I point to a nearby dresser with my head facing the floor shielding my body

He quickly opens the dresser "um miss Monica, I think your mistaken…"

I look up, HE WAS IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!

"AH! Not that one! The one under it!" I guess I have to space those drawers out, I thought.

Jan turned 15 shades darker and retrieved me a shirt, while I hastily change his back is to me.

After I'm done changing we both turn to face each other. Right when our eyes meet we get embarrassed and blush. Luckily no one saw that besides Jan, I always feel like I can trust him.

But I suddenly hear a chuckle at the door way.

I quickly look up "P-Price Keith?!"

He was nearly pissing himself from laughing. Jan quickly turns around and stands there is disbelief

Prince Keith takes a few steps closer " that was quite the show you two put on! " he chuckled to himself, from behind him prince Wilfred presents himself "it was just a misunderstanding Keith."

Wha?! Wilfred saw that too?! I wish I could just melt into the floor. Jan hurries over to Keith and bows, "please reframe from discussing this with Prince Joshua, he won't be pleased" Prince Wilfred speaks up, "don't worry, we shouldn't have entered without knocking anyway." Keith grins at me, "I never knew a commoner would try to score with a butler!"

I become flustered "it's not like that! I forgot while I was working and he came in! Nothing more than that!" there was a moment of silence, I quickly broke it. "wait, what are you two doing here anyway!?"

Wilfred glances at me, " we just finished a meeting, we were heading home but we heard you screaming…"

Oh, I caused a scene. I thought, I covered my face with my hands to hide my embarrassment. Keith lets out his last laugh. "I've got to get going, bye." Wilfred quietly follows him out the door. Once again we are left alone.

Jan hands me my tea "here." I hastily take the cup from his hand, our fingers briefly touch.

I pull back and the tea cup falls "OH! I-I'm so sorry! " I quickly bend down to pick up the broken cup pieces.

"please, don't. I'll handle this." He bends down and meets my gaze

" but it was my fault, I dropped it. I should clean it up." I continue grabbing the broken pieces

"please! You'll cut yourself Miss Monica!"

"Ouch." I had cut myself with the glass.

Jan looks at me with kind eyes and sighs. "here, let me help you." He takes me into the bath room to treat my injury.

"T-thank you Jan, you really don't have to."

"no, it is the butlers job to take care of his guests. Now this might sting." He holds my finger and puts disinfectant over it.

It did sting, I crinkled my eyes a little bit and tensed up.

"Sorry, this is necessary." After that followed a band aid, it was pink.

" Jan? why is it pink?"

He looked up embarrassed "Y-you don't like pink?"

I noticed his small kind act and smiled at him "no I like it, thank you."

After he was finished he got up "I must tend to other duties, I will bring you another tea." He smiled and cleaned the rest of the tea and cup off of the floor. I felt so helpless sitting there watching him clean up my mess.

After he had left I continued my work, this paper work was so annoying and hard. But I wanted to leave, I got over it and continued to work until I fell asleep.

I awoke to a knocking on my door.

Jan came in with tea "I'm sorry it's a little late, but here's your tea." He handed me a warm cup of tea, I looked to the clock it was 10:05pm.

I set my work aside and looked up at Jan. " will you please join me?"

He looked at me surprised, "I can't. A butler should not eat in front of thier guest."

"well, this is an order! I order you to sit and relax, its 10pm, aren't you tired?

He sighed " I guess." He slowly sat down. " I can't sit for long, or Joshua will be disappointed."

I sipped my tea "it's okay, if he finds out I will take full blame."

Jan looked worried "I cannot let you do that."

"Jan you'll get sick if you don't relax once in a while."

He sighed and took a sip of his tea.

**Jan:**

She had forced me to drink tea with her, I couldn't refuse. She had been worrying about my health, she truly is too kind of a person, at this point I began to admire her. I waited in her room until she fell asleep. I couldn't wake her, she looked too tired from working all day. I decided its necessary to take her to bed. I lifted her up, she was pretty light, and soft. Wait! What am the thinking? I shake the thought out of my head. I gently lay her down on the bed and gently placed a blanket across her body. She turned in her sleep, oh no, did I wake her? I looked at her face and she was sound asleep, her face was so cute when she slept. NO. I can't think about her now. I have work to do. I left the room hoping she would not discover my little crush on her. I felt so childish but I can't expose my feelings, I am just a butler. At service for a beautiful lady.


	2. Chapter 2

**Be my Mistress (Jan x Mc fan fiction) **

** Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have just been really busy lately but I'm all good now! So lets get started! :D **

** -emfootie**

**Monica**

I awoke once again to a knocking on my door, I roll onto my side and face the clock. 7:00am. Huh? When did I get in my bed? Didn't I fall asleep at my desk? There was another knock on my door.

I sighed "yes?"

As the door slowly opened I sat up, Jan appeared with a tray of tea "good morning miss Monica, would you like some tea?"

I got up and walked to the chair by the coffee table, "yes please." while Jan poured the tea I situated myself in the chair. "jan?" I asked

"Hm? What is it miss Monica? He skillfully poured the tea.

"Was I sleepwalking?" I tilted my head to the side awaiting his answer.

He grew flustered quickly, his face turned pink. " Um, I'm not sure..." Jan quickly placed the tea on the table, "Please excuse me, I have something to attend to! I apologize" Jan exited my room flustered.

I thought to myself, I don't think I've ever slept walked... Did Jan carry me? Is that why he was so flustered? Would he do that? My cheeks flushed pink at the thought, I sipped my tea. Oh! I should start working!

I cleared my mind and began working again, the faster I get this done the quicker I leave.

After about 1 hour of working a maid came into my room, "Miss, it is time for breakfast, I shall take you to the dinning hall." I paused my work. "Oh, alright."

I followed the maid down to eat, Joshua was sitting at the table reading a newspaper while Jan was pouring him tea. I sat down and smiled at the two "Good morning." Jan gave me a soft smile and Joshua gave me a quick glance. A maid placed my breakfast in front of me. "Thank you" she gave me a smile and walked away.

I looked up at Jan, he noticed my stare and smiled. I grew a little flustered and began eating.

After breakfast I continued with my paper work, I worked until around 10:00am. Around that time I thought I should have a well deserved break, I grabbed my jacket and went to the garden. While walking a took a moment to admire the flowers, I was startled when I heard a voice.

"Monica? Right?" I looked up it was prince Roberto.

"Prince Roberto?" I stood up right dumbfounded. He gave me a smile and a wink "How have you been? Joshy treating you right?

"Well, he really doesn't talk to me... Jan has been kind though." Roberto looked at me troubled

"Hm, well how about you come to my party tomorrow?" He smiled and took my hand.

I grew flustered "Wha!? Why me?" He laughed and released my hand. " You could use a break, it can get boring here, anyways I would want you to come!"

"I don't think i'm aloud to leave though..." Roberto grinned "If Joshua leaves with you you can!"

"Is he coming?" After my question we heard a voice behind us

"Yes. I am." Joshua sighed "Prince Joshua!" I jumped back in surprise.

"Look what you did Joshua, you scared her! Now you should apologize by bringer her to my party." Roberto smiled and put his arm around Joshua.

Joshua Sighed and placed Roberto arm off of his shoulder. "If you invited her I guess she can come. But she must stay with Jan."

"Why Jan?" I asked "Because I'll be busy. I can't have you following me around the whole night." Roberto smiled "Great! I'll tell Alberto to get you a dress!"

Joshua raised his hand. "No need I'll have Jan do it. Alberto is far to busy." "Thank you Joshua!" Roberto turned to me "I can't wait to dance with you Monica." Roberto winked at me and skipped away. He wants to dance with me?

"I can't dance..." I whispered under my breath

Joshua sighed "Oh please. If you go to a party you should know how to dance."

"Sorry, I don't really go to royal parties often." Joshua took out his phone "I'll have Jan help you, I wouldn't be appropriate for a guest to lack dancing ability."

After a while Jan came up to us and Joshua instructed him to help me, he seemed a little troubled at first but he excepted his task. Shortly after that Joshua left and I followed Jan into the ball room.

Jan stood in the middle of the ball room and offered his hand to me, his cheeks were alittle pink as well as mine. Once I took his hand music filled the room.

"Miss Monica, place you hand here and take mine in the other." Jan gently put his hands over mine and directed them to the correct pose. He placed his free hand around my waist and his other hand collapsed with mine.

"Now move you feet like this, to the rhythm of the music." Me and Jan made eye contact and I immediately became flustered. I didn't want to look at him so I just looked down. We danced to a few more songs once I got the hang of it the lesson ended.

I turned to Jan "Thank you." He smiled "i hope you are prepared for tomorrow." I gave him a reassuring smile and he left the ball room. My cheeks still felt hot, did I really just dance with Jan?


End file.
